


Amnesia

by WhispersOfSleeping



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amnesia, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bertholdt caring about feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Head Injury, Lots of confusion, Saving lives, Smut, Temporary Amnesia, connie and sasha playing pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersOfSleeping/pseuds/WhispersOfSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking on a titan to save a fellow scout, Asuna wakes up on the battlefield with a serious case of amnesia. Only to be rescued by Jean Kirstein. Now she must remember why her old enemy is now her new friend. What has she forgotten about her past?</p><p>Characters are 19-20</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

      I woke up to a bright cerulean sky overhead. Clouds floated slowly by. I stared at them, trying to pick out shapes. A dragon there. An eagle over there. A man running way over there. Then a man's face appeared over me. Hooded golden amber eyes stared down out of a lightly tanned face. I gave him my full attention, studying him like he was the most amazing and unique creature that I had ever seen. His ash brown hair was longer on the top but the sides and back were shaved short and the hair there was so dark that it could almost, but not quite, be considered black. His mouth was moving as if he was trying to tell me something but no words were coming out. There was only silence and it looked like he was in slow motion. Then all at once a wave of sounds washed over me. A rumble behind him. Shouts to my left. I turned my head to see what was happening and then I could hear what the beautiful man was saying.  
      "Asuna! Can you hear me?" he was shouting. I locked my eyes back on him. Something about him seemed familiar now that I was looking at him again but I couldn't quite place how I knew him.  
      "Who are you?" I muttered groggily as I stared up at him.  
      "Asuna, it's me, Jean." His voice was deep and steady. I stared blankly at him and he continued on, trying to recall other names. "Kirstein? Horse-face?"  
      I giggled at the last one. I remembered him now. We'd always had to spar against each other when we were in training. We'd been a pretty even pairing. His weakness were usually my strengths and vice-versa...only he'd never really had many weaknesses. He was good at pretty much everything. He'd always been a cutie though, but his attitude was an issue. His attitude was as much one of his weaknesses as it was one of his strengths. So what was the deal? Since when were we on a first name basis? More importantly since when were we on a battlefield? This couldn't be right. We had barely been part of the Scouts for a few days. Since when was he part of my squad? Why was he even bothering to help me? Why was he being nice?  
      "Shit," he grunted as he lifted me into a sitting position. "We need to get out of here before any more titans turn up. Can you get up?"  
      I tried to shake away some of my confusion and started to push myself. My head spun and I gasped for air as pain seared through it. I held my hand up to the spot that hurt the most and Jean stood and held his hand out to me. I reached out to him and then froze, staring at my hand. It was red. Dark red. I looked up at Jean in horror.  
      "You'll be all right," he promised and lifted me into his arms. With a good bit of effort and help from Jean, I pulled myself into his horse's saddle. He climbed up behind me, wrapping one arm securely around my waist and holding the reigns firmly in his free hand before urging his horse into a gallop. The movement of the horse caused the pain to grow even more and Jean's body against mine was causing thoughts that I shouldn't be having to swim around my brain. They mixed with pain, causing me to feel sick and I spoke, unable to handle the silence that was allowing my mind to roam freely.  
      "Where are we going?" I questioned with a cringe.  
      "To find a medic," he answered sharply. "Because you couldn't leave my squad to do their job. Next time don't be so reckless. You could've killed that titan, but no, you had to jump in front of it to save me. We both could've died thanks to you."  
       Now he seemed like the Jean that I remembered but I didn't know what he was talking about. There's no way that I would've let a titan escape just to save his smart mouth. Everyone could do without the smartass remarks and fights every time we said something that he even slightly disagreed with. Besides I didn't even consider him my friend and one life wasn't the same as one hundred lives. But then, I didn't even remember the beginning of this battle what else had I forgotten?


	2. Back To Work

     "Welcome back, Asuna," smiled Connie, slapping me on the back. I stumbled forward a bit but caught myself, hoping that no one had noticed. After a week in the infirmary, I just wanted to join everyone else without them treating me like I was a fragile flower. But of course, Jean had noticed, I could see the worried expression on his face. But when my eyes met his, he quickly looked away. "Why aren't you with your boyfriend today?"  
     "Huh?" I said in confusion, turning back to Connie, who gasped dramatically.   
     "Don't tell me that you forgot," he said with wide eyes. "No wonder Jean's been giving you so much space."  
     "What are you talking about, Connie?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. What was this idiot rambling on about now?  
     "He must be giving you space so that you don't feel pressured," he muttered more to himself than to me, it seemed. "Must be difficult for him."  
     "What?"  
     "Oh, with your amnesia and all," replied Connie.  
     "Good, to see you're back," smiled Sasha as she joined Connie. "What's up?"  
     "I was just telling her that it must be difficult for Jean, knowing that she can't remember that they're together," explained Connie.  
     "Yeah, poor thing. I'm sure he's taking it pretty hard. He never told anybody, but he really cares about you. He was worried sick. You're his girl," sighed Sasha.  
     "I'm sure he's just dying for your kiss," nodded Connie. "Poor guy. The only person ever willing to kiss his ugly horse-face has forgotten that she loves him."  
     "Hey, I don't think he has a horse-face!" I argued.  
     "That's because you love him," laughed Sasha.  
     "But, whatever, that's good for me. I always had to knock before I entered our room out of fear of walking in on you two," sighed Connie. "Now I don't."  
     "Oh geez, look at the time. I better go get breakfast before it's all gone. I'll see you around. Coming Connie?" said Sasha, turning on her heels.  
     "I'm right behind you! See you around Asuna," said Connie, following her towards the mess hall. I glanced at Jean. He was still leaning against the same stone wall with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face that somehow didn't make him any less attractive. Jean caught my gaze on him and pushed off of the wall, leaving with an obvious sigh. Was what they said true? If so, I needed to make it up to him and I had a great idea, but I would need Connie's help. I chased after him and Sasha. I was sure that she could help out too.


	3. Plan A

     "All right, Asuna. Sasha is getting ready to send Jean this way. I'm leaving. Don't touch my stuff," warned Connie after letting me into the room that he shared with Jean. The door closed and I was alone. I looked around the boys' room. Connie's bed was a mess of blankets and sheets, while Jean's sheets were a muddled mess on the floor. I sighed and turned my attention back to the door. This was my last chance to turn back. I probably had enough time to make it out of the room and down the hall without Jean seeing me. I sat on Jean's bed with a sigh. No, I wasn't going to turn back. I was doing this for Jean.  
I took a deep breath as the door opened and Jean walked in.  
     "Hey, Asuna. Sasha said that you had something that you wanted to talk to me about." stated Jean as he closed the door. "What do you need?"  
     "Yeah," I nodded, patting the spot next to me on the bed. He sat next to me, the mattress dipping under his weight. "I'm sorry that I forgot everything."  
     "It's no big deal, Asuna," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "You took a pretty big hit to the head. We're lucky you're alive."  
     "I want to make it up to you though," I said, slightly panicking. I didn't want him to leave before I'd even fully apologized.  
     "There's no need, Asuna. You saved my life," he responded with a wave of his hand. I had to quit procrastinating and make my move before I could chicken out or he decided to leave. "If all you wanted to do was apologize, then you're forgiven."  
     He stood and I jumped up, putting my hands on his shoulders and pushing him back into a sitting position on the bed.  
     "Wait!" I shouted. "Just give me a moment."  
     I unbuckled the strap of the harness that ran across my chest and pushed the straps that were on my shoulders down.  
     "Asuna? What are you doing?" he questioned. I ignored him as I started to unbutton my shirt with shaky hands. I couldn't look at Jean so I kept my eyes on my hands. "Asuna?" His large fingers curled around my hands stopping them from moving. I looked up. His face was flushed. "This really isn't necessary."  
     He stood and immediately started re-buttoning my shirt, but his fingers were shaking just as much as mine and it took him a while to button the three buttons that I'd already undone.  
     "You're already forgiven. I'm not mad at you for forgetting anything, I swear," he said. He looked directly into my eyes. "Do you understand?"  
     I nodded.  
     "Good, I'll see you around then," he said, turning away. "Just don't try to seduce anyone else as a form of apology."  
     "Wait, Jean!" I shouted, grabbing his wrist as he started to walk away. "Can I at least give you a goodbye kiss?"  
     "Asuna, friends don't give each other goodbye kisses," he said in a warning tone. I let go of him and he walked out the door. Friends? But that's not what Connie and Sasha had said. Was he still trying to protect me from feeling like I had to be his lover despite having forgotten we were together? If we were just friends why did I feel so heartbroken?  
     I sat back down on the bed and stared at the door that still stood wide open.  
     "That was quick," said Connie as he walked into the room a few minutes later. "How'd it go?"  
     "Didn't work," I muttered.  
     "He turned you down?" asked Connie, the surprise in his voice was obvious.  
     I nodded and Connie sat next to me.  
     "That fool! Guess we'll have to try harder to get you two togeth...er...back together," he said. "I'll see what I can come up with and tell you what I've got at dinner."  
     "Okay," I nodded weakly.  
     "See you at dinner, Asuna," said Connie, pushing me out the door and closing it behind me. I sighed and wandered off to find something to do. It was a day off for everyone and for once, it wasn't something that I wanted. I didn't know how to make it up to Jean. He must be heartbroken that I'd forget something so important. Maybe that was why he wasn't being his usual smartass self. I sighed. I might as well see if they needed help in the stables.

 


	4. Plan B

     Connie leaned over towards me and quietly began to whisper.  
     "So here's my plan. Most of the guys showered before dinner, but Jean always takes his shower after dinner. I'll guard the shower door while you go in. He has no where to go. It's fool proof and he can't turn you down when he's already naked, now can he?" said Connie with a wink.  
     "Connie, I'm not so sure about this," I muttered.  
     "Ah, you'll be fine," mumbled Sasha from across the table, her mouth crammed full of food. "Connie and I talked it over. It's entirely fool proof. Besides, Jean is a guy."  
     "Guys...I dunno," I said warily, looking around for Jean.  
     "You can't back out now. He's leaving!" said Connie, grabbing my arm. "See you in a bit, Sasha. Wish Asuna luck."  
     "Good luck, Asuna," said Sasha, cramming more food into her already full mouth. Connie tugged me along behind him as we headed for the showers.  
     "Okay, I'll make sure no one comes in. You go get your man," said Connie.  
     "What if someone else is in there?" I questioned warily. He raised his eyebrows.  
     "I'm a genius and my plan is fool proof. Jean was the only one who left the mess hall. Now go," he said, shoving me through the door. I gulped as the door closed behind me and then I turned to pull on it, but it wouldn't budge.  
     "Connie, please let me out," I whispered pleadingly.  
     "Do you want Jean back or no?" he replied back, opening the door just enough that he could whisper it to me.  
     "I do," I sighed. "But-"  
     "Then go!" he said, then shut the door in my face. I turned around with wide eyes at the vast expanse of the showers. I crept through the giant room. This was terrifying. I'd much rather go out and fight titans, than sneak up on an unsuspecting and possibly completely naked Jean. But if this was what it would take, then it was what I needed to do.  
     I reached the back of the showers without seeing him or even any sign of him, really, and was about to let out a sigh of relief when I looked up and there he was. His back was to me but there was no mistaking that hair as anyone's but Jean's. I gawked at him as he pulled his shirt over his head. I hadn't realized that he was so well-built. All of the muscles of his back rolling as they moved through the motions of such a simple task made my eyes widen a little and I couldn't move my gaze from his body. Had he always been this...hot?  
     He turned to place his shirt with the jacket that he'd already discarded and his amber eyes met mine. The whole world froze as my eyes took in every aspect of him. The way his perfect honey-colored eyes looked in the shadow of his precisely angled dark brown eyebrows, his chiseled jawline, and that beautifully tanned and toned torso. I was entranced. How did one even get a tan like that? Had he been doing extra training away from everyone else? I hadn't seen any of the others shirtless at training. Did any of the guys train shirtless?  
     "What the hell, Asuna!?" I snapped back to attention with a jump as Jean's voice reached me. His eyes were wide with surprise and focused directly on me. His tone suddenly became softer. "What are you doing here? Are you lost? You do know that you're not supposed to be in here right?"  
     "What am I doing here? What _am_ I doing here? I-uh-well, I, um...I don't remember why I'm here exactly..." What was it that Connie had said to do when I found Jean? Or had he told me what to do? What was I even doing here? Damn this amnesia. Damn Jean's perfect body that was making everything worse. So much for Connie and Sasha's fool proof plan. "Ah, that's it! I was looking for you...because I, um..."  
     I wanted to scream.  
     "I'll just go," I muttered, pointing in the direction from whence I had come. I turned and to my surprise found myself trapped. I looked back at Jean with wide eyes, having seen just a bit more of Eren than I'd ever wanted to.  
     "What is your problem now?" sighed Jean in exasperation.  
     "Eren," I choked quietly, pointing.  
     "God, why me?" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "C'mon."  
     He grabbed my wrist.  
     "Just when I think I can have a peaceful moment in my life something happens. All I wanted was a shower," he grumbled as he lead me to the door. "I just wanted take a nice, warm, relaxing shower. But no."  
     "What're you up to Horse-Face? Ooh, brought Asuna into the showers, hoping no one would find out?" teased Eren before proceeding to mimic Levi. "Captain Levi will catch you, you brats."  
     "You shut it, Jaeger," snapped Jean, tugging me along behind him.  
     "You better watch it, Jean. I know your secret now!" shouted Eren behind us.  
     "I know you have amnesia, Asuna, but this is enough. Stop doing whatever the hell it is you're trying to do," snapped Jean quietly, pushing me out the door. "You'll get us both into trouble and then your amnesia will be the least of your worries."  
     "Jean, I-" The door slammed in my face. I rubbed my wrist where Jean's fingers had been curled around it. It was red and I felt like crying. What was I doing wrong? It was so frustrating. I moped all the way back to my room.


	5. Stolen

     "Mikasa's been hanging around Horse-Face since training finished this afternoon. I wonder what's up with that," muttered Sasha as she stuffed even more food into her mouth. I sighed. I didn't even want to think about it. "I can't believe that he thinks just because you have amnesia he can just pretend that you were never together."  
     "What are you talking about? We weren't together," I laughed. "I may have amnesia but I think I'd remember something like that."  
     Connie and Sasha looked up at me with wide eyes.  
     "What?" I asked cautiously.  
     "You jumped in front of a titan for him," said Connie.  
     "You came out of the showers with him yesterday," added Sasha.  
     "Yeah, I don't remember either of those things happening," I laughed.  
     "So what? You're just going to let Mikasa steal your man away because you can't remember?" asked Sasha.  
     "Well, I mean..." I started, but she was right. If Jean was mine, Jean wasn't Mikasa's and just because I couldn't remember didn't mean that they could just act like nothing had happened. If what everyone was saying was true, then I had jumped in front of a titan to save him and I wouldn't do that for just anybody so maybe we really were together. That would explain why I felt a little jealous when I'd seen him leaving practice with Mikasa earlier.  
      I had to make my move quickly. I looked around wildly and spotted him slipping out a side door. I quickly proceeded to follow him but by the time that I was out the door I'd lost him, but I couldn't give up my search. I roamed around the yard until I heard him, his voice coming from behind a nearby building. I followed the sound until I could hear what was actually being said.  
     "Okay, Jean. Say what you need to say." That was definitely Mikasa's voice.  
     "I love you and I just...uh...wanted you to know that I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past and I promise that I'll be there for you--" I heard him saying. I caught my breath. What was this? Was he confessing to MIkasa? I couldn't even remember our relationship so why did his confession to her hurt so bad? I ran away, my vision blurred by tears. I slammed into someone and stumbled backwards, losing my balance and falling on my butt. I looked up, my eyes still blurry from tears, to see Bertholt.  
     "I'm sorry," I said, awkwardly, trying to quickly wipe away my tears.  
     "It's okay," he muttered and crouched down in front of me. His green eyes stared into mine. "Are you okay?"  
     "Yeah, I'm sorry," I said, looking down. I couldn't look him in the eyes.  
     "Here. Let me at least help you up." He held out his hand. I was thankful that he didn't ask what was wrong as I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet. "Whatever it is...I'm sure that it'll turn out okay."  
     "Thanks, Bertholdt," I said.  
     "No problem," he replied, then started to walk away. He glanced over his shoulder once but then hurried away. I sighed and sat down in the nearest passageway, hoping that no one would find me.


	6. Memories

     It was dark when I woke up. I was still sitting in the passageway with my back pressed to the wall but now I could remember everything. My squad had been retreating when I'd seen Jean's squad engaging a large titan.

  
_I looked up as a loud rumble erupted to my right. A titan was running towards us. I cursed under my breath and then the titan paused. Another squad had caught up with it. My heart started to pound as I saw Jean. I didn't even think as I broke away from my squad, turning my horse towards the titan._  
_"Asuna?!"_  
_"Go! I'm gonna go help!"_  
_"Asuna!"_  
_I ignored my squad and pressured my horse to go faster. I pulled up on my reins as I neared, trying to take in the situation. If someone didn't do something soon, they were all going to die. I glanced at Jean. I couldn't let him go. He'd charmed me with that quick temper and ability to say whatever he was thinking. He was a leader and a strong fighter. He was just as scared as the rest of us but it made him care more for our lives. The kinda man that you wanted on your side. I'd fought this long, hoping that maybe one day, we'd have a chance to live normal lives, but I didn't want that dream without him. I'd rather him see it without me. My mind flashed through all the possible attacks and then I jumped into action, launching myself towards the titan. I had to make this count. I could easily kill that stupid titan. It was an easy kill and then it began to reach for Jean._  
_"Dammit!" I cursed, changing my direction so that I'd be in front of the titan. I had to catch it's attention before it could grab Jean. I whispered a short prayer and confessed my love for Jean quietly as I flew in front of the titan's eyes. A massive hand swatted at me, batting me to the ground like I was nothing more than a fly._

  
     Now I knew the truth. Jean hadn't been mine. He'd never been mine and Connie and Sasha were probably having a good laugh about their cruel prank. They'd made a fool of me. Or maybe I'd made a fool of myself, thinking Jean and I were lovers. I'd made a fool of us both.  
     I pushed myself to my feet and started to make my way back to my room. I just wanted to sleep the pain away. Maybe tomorrow would be better. Maybe I'd wake up with amnesia again. Maybe I wouldn't remember the mess I'd made or the feelings that I had for Jean.  
     "Asuna?" Jean's surprised voice reached my ears as soon as I walked out of the passageway.  
     "It's okay. I remember everything now," I muttered, not pausing to even look at him.  
     "Have you been crying?"  
     "What do you want, Horse-face?" I snapped, still a little hurt that he had confessed to Mikasa. I looked up at him with a scowl. He looked taken aback. "What? Why don't you run along and find Mikasa? I'm sure that's where you were headed anyway. I don't need you to babysit me. I can make a fool of myself without you around. You don't care about me anyway."  
     "Asuna, what are you talking about?" he questioned.  
     "I heard you confessing to her earlier and I...the whole time I thought we were lovers, and I did some really foolish things, but it's okay. I remember now," I muttered.  
     "I wasn't confessing to Mikasa. She was helping me practice my confession to you," he laughed. "God, you're such an idiot sometimes. I know you didn't jump in front of a titan just because you felt like it. You're one of the best soldiers out there. You know what to do. You knew you could've killed it, but you also knew that killing it meant I would die. I didn't even know you felt that way about me. I thought we were just friends." He moved closer to me. "I've actually admired you for quite some time." Another step closer. "You've always thrown yourself into everything. You're determined." Another step. "I'm sorry that I was so rude to you yesterday. I figured that you were just doing those things because you had amnesia and I took you to the medics so you got the wrong idea." Another step and he'd be close enough to touch. He closed the distance between us quickly and his calloused fingertips skimmed my jawline, lifting my head so that I was looking into his amber eyes. "I hate to say something cheesy like this, but I love you. Loved you for a while."  
     His lips pressed against mine a moment later, chapped but soft and warm.  
     Jean tugged me back into the passageway as footsteps approached. His body pinned mine against the cold stone wall. I awkwardly admired the side of his face as he watched for the interlopers. The perfect contour of his jaw. Those gorgeous amber eyes. Those seductive lips.  
     "It's just Connie and Sasha, up to no good as usual," he muttered, shaking his head and then turning his attention back to me.  
     "You have no idea," I breathed. His lips crashed back into mine. He smelled strongly of sweat and earth, which was a given after a long day of training, but it somehow didn't bother me. Nothing about Jean bothered me. Not even the fact that he was taking up all of my personal space, his body pressed against mine, his hands on either side of me, preventing me from moving away. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. He pulled away to catch his breath and moved one of his hands up to cup my face before kissing me again. His hot breath tickled my skin as he slowly moved his lips to my neck to kiss and bite gently.  
     "Jean? Asuna?" said Sasha in surprise.  
     "'Bout time!" Connie chimed in. "Been trying to get you two together for ages."  
      Jean pulled away and shot a glare at Connie and Sasha. There was something so alluring about him when he looked like that. Possessive, annoyed, hungry.  
     "Excuse us," he stated sharply. The sudden space between us made me feel cold and empty. Jean grabbed my hand and shouldered his way between Connie and Sasha with me in tow.  
     "Where're we going?" I questioned.  
     "Somewhere that Connie and Sasha aren't," he replied, tugging me along behind him.  
     "Oh, c'mon, Kirstein. We didn't mean anything by it. We just wanted you two to get together," shouted Connie.  
     "I'll see you around, Springer," replied Jean without even glancing over his shoulder.


	7. Finally Mine

     He quietly closed the door behind us, locking it just in case Connie came back. He tossed his jacket onto the floor and I shakily unbuttoned his olive green shirt, admiring the way that it looked on him. How had I never noticed how perfect he looked at every moment of any given day? He moved his hands to the buckle of the strap that ran across his chest and began to unbuckle it but I grabbed his hands and shook my head. I loved the way all the straps and buckles of the harness looked on him. It somehow made him look even more masculine and sexy.  
     "What?" he questioned, his breath gliding across my skin as his lips moved over my neck. I shivered at his touch. I'd waited so long for this moment. Dreamed of him loving me as much as I'd loved him for even longer.  
     "I like it," I whispered.  
     "How about this? Let me unbuckle it long enough to take off my shirt and you can put it back?" he whispered, his hot breath tickling my ear before he kissed my neck. I nodded and he pulled away. I watched as his long fingers undid the buckle and he slipped the straps down his arms before untucking his shirt, sliding it down his arms, and tossing it to the floor with his jacket. He turned back to me and smirked as he pulled the straps back up and buckled the front of the harness. He looked undeniably sexy. The straps across his bare chest were even sexier than I'd imagined.  
     "You said that I could do that," I complained as he leaned back in to kiss me.  
     "You can take it off when we get there," he promised, his nose brushing against my cheek before his lips met mine. His hands grabbed my waist and pulled me against him roughly and I felt him grin into the kiss as I held onto his broad shoulders for support. His hands slowly glided up my sides and beneath my jacket to push it down my arms. He pulled away, quickly pulled my shirt over my head, and returned to kissing me. His fingers fiddled with my the clasp of my bra and I pulled away with a giggle.  
     "You're failing miserably, Kirstein," I teased, gaining a little confidence, knowing he was nervous too.  
     "Shut up," he said defensively as his face flushed, then muttered. "Damn, whoever designed this didn't want my hands on you."  
     I reached behind my back, undid the clasp, and tossed my bra aside so he wouldn't have to struggle anymore.  
     "Finally found something that you can't do better than me, Kirstein."  
     A growl rumbled from his throat and he kissed me.   
     "That's because I don't do it everyday," he retorted.  
     "And here I thought you were some kind of womanizer," I said as I pushed him back until he was sitting on the bed and then climbed into his lap, kissing him with more need than before.  
     "I only need one woman," he growled, flipping me back onto the bed and crawling over top of me. My heart was pounding out of my chest as I stared up at him. He kissed my forehead, then my mouth, then my jaw, and neck and collarbone. I watched him as he continued to move his lips further down my body. Had he been wanting this as long as I had? Was he impressed with my body or just caught in the moment? Those thoughts quickly evaporated as his hands palmed my breasts and then his mouth latched onto one and his hand continued to massage the other before switching.   
     His amber eyes met mine, the irises barely visible around his dilated pupils, as he moved his lips further down my body.  
     He sat up, his knees on either side of my thighs and his warm rough hands slid down my sides, scalding my skin.  
     "Jean?" I whispered, swallowing hard.  
     "Are you gonna kill me tomorrow...if we do this?" he questioned, starting to tug at my boots impatiently before pulling them off and tossing them aside.  
     "Absolutely not." I shook my head and he proceeded to work my breeches off of my body, pulling my socks and panties off with them.  
     "You swear?" he asked.  
     "Jean, I swear. Now shut up." I sat up, kissing him gently on the mouth. "Does that mouth of yours ever stop making noise?"  
     "No," he breathed, pressing me back against the bed as he kissed me, his tongue sliding into my mouth. I slid my hands across his chest and stomach, memorizing the smooth contours of his body until my hands reached the waist band of his breeches. He pulled away.  
     "Can I take this harness off now?" he asked desperately, his breathing ragged.  
     "Mmm, if you ask nicely," I whispered, cupping his face in my hands and kissing him.  
     "Please?" he asked, our lips still almost touching. I'd have caved even if he hadn't asked nicely and my hands slid up his body to the buckle across his chest. The harness had lost it's appeal, the more I started to want Jean completely out of his clothes. My fingers slowly slid the straps from his shoulders and down his smooth biceps. He pulled away and I noticed the, now very obvious, bulge in his breeches. My hands immediately moved to undo the buckle of his belt, and the button of his breeches. He pushed himself up off of the bed then and I looked up at him with wide eyes as he pulled each boot and sock off and then worked his way out of his breeches and briefs. The whole time his eyes never left my body.  
     "C'mere," he growled, grabbing my ankles and pulling me across the bed towards him before dropping to his knees between my thighs. I sat up quickly.  
     "What are you doing?" I asked wide-eyed.  
     "You'll see," he winked at me before pushing me back onto the bed. I trembled a little as his soft hair brushed against the inside of my thighs. His hands slid up to my hips and his thumbs rubbed lazy circles against my hipbones. My fingers curled tightly into his hair as I felt his tongue against me.   
     "Jean?" I gasped.  
     "Mmm?" The vibration of his voice against me made me clench his hair even tighter. I was clenching his hair so tight from the pleasure of his tongue on me that I was sure that it was hurting him but if it did, he never showed it.  
     "Jean, stop," I whimpered, tugging on his hair as my thighs clenched tighter against him.  
     "Ow, shit," he cursed, pulling away to look up at me. Then he gently questioned. "What's wrong?"  
     "I need you," I said, biting my lip. He groaned seductively and in moments had moved me back onto the bed and was over top of me. His eyes met mine as if to ask once again if this was okay. I nodded and he guided himself into my warmth. I wrapped my arms tightly around him. My fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. He ducked his head down to place a warm kiss on my neck and then bite gently as he found a steady rhythm. I held tightly to him as he slipped a hand between us to rub against my clit while not losing his rhythm.  
     "Jean!" I groaned in a warning tone as I felt my entire body tense.  
     "Look up a me, babe," he whispered. I did as I was told and was filled with the warmth of a sweet release. He followed soon after, pulling out and spilling all over me, before he collapsed on top of me breathing heavily.  
     "Get off of me, you big horse," I grunted teasingly.  
     "Ugh," he groaned, rolling off of me but pulling me with him so that I was against his chest. He nuzzled his face into my hair. "I love you, beautiful."  
     "I love you too, Jean," I whispered. He sighed and kissed the top of my head before starting to doze off.


End file.
